


‘Tell me.’

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Bucky is very determined.





	‘Tell me.’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).



‘Tell me.’ 

Bucky’s whispering, barely mouthing the words against Steve’s ear and it’s still too loud because every nerve in Steve’s body is trembling and Steve wants to tell him to shut up, stop talking, stop _fucking talking--_

‘Tell me.’ 

Bucky shifts forward, just slightly, just enough to push the tip of Steve’s cock into the folds of sheet below him and he damn near screams. If Bucky weren’t holding up him with the inescapable solidity of his metal arm, Steve would be flat on his belly, grinding against the mattress for dear life. 

‘Tell me.’ 

Steve drags in breath. ‘Fuck you.’

Bucky laughs and the motion sends ripples through Steve’s body from everywhere they touch and he’s going to _die_ before Bucky gets him off. ‘Tell me.’ 

‘I do _not--’_

‘’M not _mad.’_ Bucky eases them back slightly, pulling Steve into his lap and Steve can’t help the moan. He hadn’t thought it would be like this, honestly, but Bucky feels _so fucking good_ inside him that he _can’t,_ he just _can’t--_ ‘Do you think I’ll be mad, baby? Is that it? That why you won’t tell me?’ 

Steve shakes his head, a fold of sheet against his forehead and it’s a mark of how far he’s gone that even _that_ feels good. ‘’S not true. Y‘r’magining things.’

Bucky laughs again and has Steve back on his hands and knees before Steve can even take a breath. The pleasure that rolls through him turns his muscles liquid and he hears Bucky hiss behind him.

‘C’mon, Stevie -- just tell me.’ 

‘Y’re crazy,’ Steve gasps, tensing his thighs to try and grind back into Bucky’s hips. But Bucky anticipates him, braces his toes, and holds them both steady. Then he leans forward, a hot weight along Steve’s back, and just _stays_ there, still and sweat-slick, his breathing and Steve’s panting the only things moving either of them and Steve can’t keep his eyes open any longer, has to squeeze them shut or he’s going to start _begging--_

‘Tell me.’

‘IwanttofuckTony!’ It comes out as all one word and Steve hopes to God it isn’t comprehensible but it must be because Bucky laughs and it isn’t a snicker or a snort, but his delighted, full laugh. 

‘There you go.’ Bucky lands a kiss on the back of his neck, plants his metal hand on the bed beside Steve’s hip, and starts a careful rock of his hips, a small enough motion that he’s never in danger of leaving Steve empty but continually reminding Steve of how full he is, how _much_ of Bucky is inside him. 

‘Was that so hard?’

Steve buries his face in the sheets, claws at the folds of cloth under his hands.

Bucky leans forward again, pressing himself into, around, over Steve’s body until Steve can’t actually feel anything else, doesn’t want to, really. ‘Want me to tell you a secret, babe?’

Steve whines out something that’s supposed to be a word but he doesn’t really know which one because Bucky rolls his hips and electricity is dissolving Steve’s spine.

The words are really just shaped air against Steve’s ear. ‘So do I.’

**Author's Note:**

> If the artist posts the relevant work publicly, I'll add in the link here.


End file.
